This Is Our War
by AquaIta
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua Kolonel Tinggi dalam Perang Besar ke-2. Bertempur meninggalkan tunangan masing-masing yang menunggu di negeri suaka untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Kasih sayang yang timbul diantara darah para tentara, dan cinta yang melanggar perintah Para Petinggi.
1. Chapter 1

This is Our War

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

Rated: M

Warning: Perombakan dan pencampur-adukan sejarah secara bejad, EYD berantakan, typo(maybe), imajinasi berdasarkan pelajaran geografi SMP, istilah kemiliteran yang aneh,konten dewasa, dll.

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua Kolonel Tinggi dalam Perang Besar ke-2. Bertempur meninggalkan tunangan masing-masing yang menunggu di negeri suaka untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Kasih sayang yang timbul diantara darah para tentara, dan cinta yang melanggar perintah Para Petinggi.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! So it's means no flame,ok?

.

.

.

Bumi mereka bukanlah bumi yang kita tinggali sekarang. Bumi mereka adalah bumi dimana dua benua, Eropa dan Asia bersatu membentuk Benua Eurasia. Satu-satunya benua yang layak ditinggali oleh manusia, dan satu-satunya benua yang memiliki tanah untuk dijajaki.

Benua Eurasia, benua besar yang dikuasai oleh dua negara berbeda. Sebelah barat, dimana tumbuhan hidup subur dan air melimpah ruah dengan udara sejuk dari pegunungan Alpen, dikuasai oleh Negara Api. Merupakan negara dengan kekayaan alam yang melimpah ruah dan dipimpin oleh pemerintahan yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

Sementara di sebelah timur, dikuasai oleh Negara Angin. Layaknya cermin, daerah kekuasaan Negara Angin merupakan kebalikan dari wilayah barat. Gersang, tandus, kering, namun memiliki hasil tambang emas murni dan berlian yang luar biasa. Minyak bumi tersebar di setiap sudut. Menjadikan mereka sebagai negara yang jauh lebih kaya dibandingkan Negara Api.

Kedua negara adidaya yang hebat. Dan juga keras kepala.

Sudah lebih dari 2 abad peperangan sengit terjadi diantara keduanya. Perang Besar ke-2 terjadi tak lama setelah Perang Besar Pertama berakhir. Setiap bayi yang lahir sudah ditakdirkan untuk 2 hal; mati di medan perang, atau hidup dalam ketakutan.

Keduanya bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Wind Country Headquarter, Colonel Office.

Eurasia, February 12nd 1802.

Sesosok tegap memandang lurus dari balik kehormatannya yang bewarna hijau tua dengan berbagai macam pangkat di bahunya tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Hanya selembar kaus putih dan mantel hitam saja yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

"Menikmati pemandangan?"

Menyipit sejenak, sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ikut memandang lewat jendela di sebelahnya. Dahinya berkedut seketika saat menyadari siapa yang berani menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Kupikir aku sudah menendangmu ke frontline, Shikamaru." Desahnya kesal. Kedutan itu tak juga hilang dari dahinya, malah semakin bertambah tatkala sang lawan bicara menguap lebar.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku, Kolonel." Sahutnya malas-malasan. Sebelah alis milik sang Kolonel terangkat tinggi.

"_As expected from you_," katanya mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanya memberikan misi lagi padamu."

"_Cut it off_. Kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti betapa malasnya diriku, Naruto. Dan kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali menerima misi yang merepotkan seperti kemarin." Sahut Shikamaru cepat.

Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Kolonel Negara Angin terkekeh pelan. Didekapnya tubuh Shikamaru dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang pemuda.

"Walau itu misi dariku?" godanya seduktif. Suara granat maupun tembakan yang terdengar dari luar sana tak menyurutkan hasratnya untuk menggoda Letnan Pertama di hadapannya ini. Seorang ahli strategi kebanggaan Negara Angin dan kekasihnya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini.

"Itu malah membuatnya lebih merepotkan," balas Shikamaru seraya balik memeluk Naruto. Dikecupnya bibir atasannya itu lembut. "Karena aku harus bekerja ekstra keras agar misi itu berhasil, atau aku tidak akan dapat 'jatah', hm?" bisiknya di telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu mendengus geli.

"Tapi kau selalu berhasil, kan? Apapun misi yang kuberikan pasti kau selesaikan dengan baik."

"Kau benar," kata Shikamaru. Tangannya mengenyahkan mantel hitam yang tersampir di bahu Naruto dan menyelusupkan tangannya di balik kaus, menelusuri cetakan otot dan kulit yang terbentuk dengan baik berkat latihan militer yang dijalani kekasihnya sejak dulu.

"Karena itu aku meminta imbalanku sekarang."

Shikamaru mendorong Naruto dengan paksa dan segera memerangkap figure yang paling disegani dalam dunia kemiliteran itu cepat. Seringai kecil terpampang di bibir Shikamaru sebelum lengan kokohnya menarik pinggang Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan, membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar halus saat merasakan sensasi menggeletik di pinggangnya. Perlahan, Shikamaru membawa tubuh itu mendekat lalu memerangkap bibir ranum itu dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman itu terasa amat lembut pada awalnya. Hanya menekan halus dan menggesekkan permukaan bibir mereka. Namun dalam waktu singkat ciuman manis itu tergantikan dengan ciuman panas penuh nafsu dari Shikamaru saat pemuda itu mulai menjilat bibirnya, meminta akses menuju dirinya lebih dalam. Naruto yang mengetahui maksud terselubung itu-tentu saja-terlihat ragu-ragu dan tak kunjung membuka bibirnya. Dan Shikamaru, yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencicipi pemuda itu lebih jauh sontak meremas pantat Naruto dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Akh!" Naruto yang terlalu kaget dengan sentuhan brutal seperti itu refleks berteriak. Shikamaru tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan cepat dia melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga teritori pemuda emerald tersebut dan menjelajah isinya. Dengan gerakan sensual lidahnya menjilat langit-langit mulut Naruto dan mengabsen giginya, membuat Naruto mendesah tanpa sengaja.

"Ukh," Naruto mengerang tertahan saat Shikamaru menggoda lidahnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mencengkram bagian depan jubah pemuda itu dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mendapatkan posisi untuk mengakses bibir Shikamaru lebih dalam.

"Aku yakin Hyuuga akan membunuhku jika ia mengetahui hal ini." desah Shikamaru diantara pagutannya. Kedua bola mata Naruto memutar bosan sebelum menarik helaian rambut Shikamaru kasar dan menggigit lidahnya.

"Jangan menyebut nama Hinata disaat seperti ini, Shika. Kau menghancurkan mood-ku." Gerutu Naruto seraya mengusap sudut bibir Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan darah. Sang Seme menjulurkan lidahnya yang terluka dan membiarkan Naruto membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hanya mengingatkanmu, itu saja."

Naruto mendengus. "Dan sekarang ingatkan aku tentang apa yang terjadi pada sesuatu di bawah sini, Letnan." Ucapnya seduktif sembari menyentuh sesuatu di balik celana Shikamaru dengan gaya _commander_ perang. Shikamaru menyeringai tipis.

"_So, hurry…_" bisik Si Pirang di telinga Shikamaru. "_And satisfy me_."

Dan suara desahan serta lenguhan penuh hasrat memenuhi ruangan itu. Bahkan rentetan tembakan dan suara retakan benteng akibat serangan granat dari pihak lawan tak mampu menyembunyikan melodi nafsu dari balik pintu ruang kerja Kolonel Tertinggi mereka. Kedua insan yang tengah dibutakan gairah sibuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka demi mencapai puncak. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus mendapatkannya.

Walau di luar jendela sana, berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, perang masih berkobar tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

"Kau masih menunggu juga?"

Naruto lebih memilih menghisap cerutunya daripada meladeni pertanyaan Shikamaru yang menurutnya kelewat tidak penting. Matanya kembali menatap keluar jendela, dimana sebuah benteng yang memisahkan negara mereka dengan Negara Api dibangun.

Uzumaki Naruto, 26 tahun, adalah seorang Kolonel yang memimpin Perang Besar II sejak 4 tahun lalu menggantikan Kolonel sebelumnya yang tewas terbunuh. Ia membawahi langsung Headquarter, kantor pusat yang memiliki wewenang untuk memerintahkan tentara dan mengatur infrastruktur negara selama perang.

Ah… perang.

Terkadang Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang menjadi latar belakang perang yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari 2 abad ini. Para Petinggi—sekumpulan orang terpandang yang memiliki kekuasaan dan tanggung jawab penuh atas peperangan—mengatakan bahwa Negara Api telah melanggar batas territorial Negara Angin dan menguras minyak bumi dari daerah perbatasan.

Alasan yang membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi. Pelanggaran batas territorial memang bukan masalah enteng. Tapi jika itu menyebabkan perang diantara kedua negara sampai 200 tahun?

Omong kosong.

Naruto yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Para Petinggi. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan kerugian perang selama beratus tahun daripada mengungkapkannya.

"Obsesiku telah berubah," tangannya membelai dada telanjang Shikamaru dan mengecupnya. "Jadi aku akan tetap menunggu."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Sejak penyerangan Negara Api yang menewaskan lebih dari seperempat tentara mereka, Naruto menjadi sangat terobsesi dengan perintah dari Para Petinggi. Menganggapnya seperti kitab suci yang wajib dipatuhi dan melakukan apapun agar perintah yang lebih ekstrim datang lagi padanya.

Tapi Shikamaru tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Naruto hanya menunggu satu perintah saja.

"KOLONEL!"

Tubuh Naruto mengejang. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati seorang tentara—dengan pangkat sersan—yang berpakaian hijau dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala tengan memberi hormat padanya.

"Sersan Lee…" gerutu Naruto, nyaris jantungan. Untung saja dia sempat menarik selembar kain untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan Shikamaru.

"Lapor, Colonel Uzumaki! Saya membawa surat perintah dari Para Petinggi!" serunya penuh semangat. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan posisi Naruto dan SHikamaru yang cukup mengundang.

Hei, siapa yang tidak syok jika melihat atasanmu yang terkenal tak punya rasa iba jika menyangkut soal perang tengah duduk dipangkuan seorang **laki-laki** dalam keadaan **naked** di ruangan penuh 'kekacauan'?

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika sosok Lee menghilang di balik pintu. Secepat kilat ia menyambar secarik amplop bersegel emas dan membukanya tak sabaran.

"Naruto?" panggil Shikamaru, heran dengan kekasihnya yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Biasanya Si Blonde akan tertawa saat melihat isi surat dari Para Petinggi.

"Akhirnya perintah ini datang juga."

Mata Shikamaru menyipit. Disambarnya surat yang berada di tangan Naruto dan membacanya cepat.

"Sepertinya mereka membuat kekacauan lagi di perbatasan," ucap Naruto, terkekeh puas. "Para Petinggi itu terdiri atas orang-orang tua, kau tahu. Membuat mereka marah hanya akan menyulitkan pihak Negara Api sendiri."

Kuapan malas terdengar. "Dan selamat untukmu. Akhirnya perintah yang selama ini kau tunggu-tunggu keluar juga." Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas, membuat dahi Naruto berkerut dan memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan bibir Shikamaru yang mulai bermain di lehernya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat umumkan misi baru kita kepada tentara yang lain." Lanjutnya sembari menggigit pelan telinga Naruto. Sang lawan bicara hanya mendengus singkat dan mengambil telepon di sudut meja kerjanya.

"Tenten…" ucap Naruto memanggil sekretarisnya. "Sambungkan aku pada saluran utama. Kita mendapatkan misi langsung dari Para Petinggi."

"Baik, _Sir_."

Terdengar suara berisik dan dengungan pendek di telepon. Sepertinya Tenten tengah mengubah salurannya agar suara Naruto dapat terdengar di seluruh Headquarter.

"_This is your Colonel speaking_," ujar Naruto. Suaranya menggema di penjuru Headquarter. Tentara yang berada di aula, gudang peralatan, maupun barak mereka dapat mendengar dengan baik suara Naruto, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya misi apa yang sampai membuat Kolonel mereka lebih memilih untuk memerintahkannya secara langsung.

"Kita mendapatkan misi baru, langsung dari Para Petinggi…" lanjutnya, mengakibatkan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. "Perbatasan dalam keadaan siaga satu. Frontline dan Headquarter berada dalam keadaan urgensi. Karena itu, besok pagi, kita akan melakukan penyerangan langsung ke perbatasan dan mempertahankan benteng dari serangan udara dan darat. Aku akan mengirim Komandan masing-masing untuk menjelaskan detailnya pada kalian. Sekian."

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah Naruto menutup teleponnya. "Kau ingin mengalihkan perhatian musuh, sementara kau yang akan menyantap hidangan utamanya?"

Naruto tertawa terhibur. Kekasihnya yang satu ini benar-benar jenius. Jika di bandingkan dengan Hinata yang membosankan, Shikamaru jauh lebih menarik baginya.

"Aku sudah menantikan perintah ini sejak lama, _Dear_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun ikut campur, termasuk kau." Bisik Naruto dengan nada nakal. Tangannya membelai paha Shikamaru dan memijat lembut 'benda' favoritnya. Kedua bola mata Shikamaru memutar malas sebelum sang empu mendorong Naruto ke meja.

"Aku pun tidak berminat, Naruto. Mengurus 'hidangan' ini saja sudah cukup merepotkan, dan aku tidak tertarik pada menu yang lain." Ucapnya penuh arti. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yeah. Menghabisinya adalah menuku, Shika. Dan kau memiliki menu-mu sendiri."

"Walaupun kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. "Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia, maupun melihat wajahnya. Yang jelas aku sangat ingin menghabisi orang yang telah mengakibatkan kerugian terbesar sepanjang sejarah Negara Angin. Dia pasti bukan orang biasa, dan aku sangat ingin menunjukkan kepalanya pada rakyat kita."

Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar terobsesi rupanya, heh?

Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Negara Angin yang jelas-jelas memiliki persenjataan jauh lebih baik dari mereka kalang kabut. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menggerakkan tentaranya untuk berani menyerang perbatasan dengan senjata pedang dan tombak. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyebabkan kekalahan telak Negara Angin setelah 100 tahun, itulah objek yang menjadi target Naruto.

"Akh! Shikamaru!" Naruto menjerit saat Shikamaru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang bermain di bawah sana.

"Kau milikku, Naru…" desahnya sebelum melahap bibir Naruto dan memberikan open-mouthed kiss yang amat panas. Suara permainan liur dan napas yang terengah-engah menjadi pelengkap kebisingan di ruangan itu.

"Cem-ahh~ ukh!—buru, eh? Nnghhh~" ditengah-tengah ekstasi pun Naruto sempat-sempatnya menggoda Shikamaru. Tubuhnya yang maju mundur akibat penetrasi brutal yang dilakukan Shikamaru bergetar hebat.

"_Oh, there, Dear! THERE_!" teriak Naruto saat Shikamaru dengan sengaja menggoda sweetspotnya. Shikamaru menyeringai.

"_Here_?"

"NYAAHHH~~!" jeritan Naruto menggema di udara. "_So good_, Shika~ "

"Kau mau yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Dengan sengaja ia melambatkan gerakannya, membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Y-ye..s… More~ gimme more…"

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah…" bisiknya di telinga Naruto. Dihentakkannya pinggulnya hingga Naruto terlonjak hebat.

"Setelah kau menghabisi Kolonel mereka, kembalilah kesini secepat mungkin. _Got it_?" kata Shikamaru dengan napas memburu. Nafsunya sudah amat meledak-ledak, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk menahannya.

"_Of course, Dear_." Bisik Naruto dengan mata terpejam. "Karena obsesiku adalah _kematiannya_, bukan _dia_."

.

.

.

Eurasia, February 12nd 1802.

"Aku yakin kau akan aman disini, Sakura. Daerah ini adalah daerah mandiri yang memiliki kedaulatan sendiri. Tidak akan ada tentara Negara Angin yang bisa melukaimu disini."

"Tapi…"

"Bangsawan sepertimu tidak sepantasnya berada di wilayah perang. Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala dan nikmati hidupmu disini."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun!" jerit wanita berkimono yang disebut-sebut Sakura itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baru saja menyerang mereka dan keselamatanmu pasti terancam! Kau juga bangsawan, Sasuke! Bangsawan Uchiha yang terhormat! Kau hanya perlu menyuruh orang lain menggantikan posisimu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" katanya keras kepala.

Pemuda 20 tahunan yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyipitkan matanya jengah. Anak buahnya sedang bertarung mati-matian di frontline dan disinilah ia, membujuk seorang gadis agar tinggal di negeri suaka?

Demi Kami-sama. Kalaupun gadis ini tidak mau, itu bukan masalah buatnya. Yang mati juga dia.

Tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau gadis ini adalah tunangannya sendiri.

"Dengar, Sakura…" Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu agar menatap matanya. "Aku diberi kepercayaan untuk memimpin peperangan ini. Jika aku harus mati di medan perang, maka aku akan mati secara terhormat. Kau paham itu?" ucapnya serius. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama disini. Pekerjaannya di kantor menumpuk dan masalah perbatasan juga semakin rumit.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Maaf menganggu kebersamaan Anda, Kolonel…" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Sasuke memandang tak suka pemuda sebayanya atas penggunaan kata 'kebersamaan' yang terdengar rancu di telinganya.

"Ya, Letnan Kedua Neji?"

"Saya membawa kabar dari mata-mata kita yang berada di Headquarter Negara Angin. Sepertinya mereka berencana untuk melakukan penyerangan langsung besok pagi."lapor pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu, tak lupa dengan senyum hormat menghiasi wajahnya.

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. "Aku harus pergi, Sakura."

Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak berbalik. "Sasuke-kun… A-aku…"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, kau bisa menyuratiku kapan saja. Sekarang aku permisi dulu."ucapnya cepat-cepat dan bergegas menjauh. Neji yang mengikutinya dari belakang berbisik.

"Tak pernah kulihat kau bersikap selembut itu, Kolonel. Kau benar-benar serius dengannya, ya?" tanya Neji tanpa melepas topeng seriusnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Diam."

Neji menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Atasannya ini benar-benar menarik. Lahir dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha yang memegang teguh kesucian membuat Neji yakin bahwa atasannya ini pasti masih _virgin_ dalam urusan _'this' and 'that'_.

"Berikan laporan yang kuminta tadi pagi, Neji." Perintah Sasuke angkuh. Kentara sekali bahwa dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dari gerak-gerik dan juga nada bicaranya, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat.

Sasuke terdiam melihat laporan yang disodorkan Neji. Kerugian jiwa dari pihak mereka nyaris mencapai kerugian jiwa dari pihak musuh.

"Kau kesal eh, Kolonel?" sindir Neji. "Pimpinan mereka yang sekarang jauh lebih cerdas dari pada yang sebelumnya. Walau mereka dulu tidak pernah kalah dari kita, tapi kerugian finansial mereka membengkak dan menyebabkan keseimbangan internal mereka goyah. Tapi sepertinya mereka bisa mengatasi itu kali ini."

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan dingin. Sepupunya ini benar. Negara Api sepertinya memilih orang yang tepat sekarang.

Sang Raven mendengus sinis. "Mereka terlalu percaya diri. Jika mereka berpikir bisa mengalahkan kita dengan mudah, mereka salah."

"Tapi secara logika mungkin saja," sahut Neji, membuatnya sukses mendapat deathglare lagendaris keluarga Uchiha. "Mereka berperang menggunakan senjata canggih seperti granat dan bazooka, sementara kita masih menggunaka senjata tradisional. Tombak… pedang… kunai…"

"Kita harus tetap mempertahankan harga diri bangsa kita, Neji." Ucap Sasuke dingin. "Aku tidak sudi menggunakan senjata yang sama dengan manusia tidak bermoral seperti mereka. Kita memiliki kekayaan batin yang tidak mereka punya, sampah-sampah itu." Lanjutnya penuh dendam. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana masa kecilnya ia lewati dengan menyaksikan rakyat-rakyat kelas bawah menjadi korban perang.

"Yah… terserah kau saja." kata Neji maklum. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Seringai perlahan muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Mata oniksnya berkilat. "Jika kita ingin membasmi semut sampai akar-akarnya, yang harus kau lakukan bukanlah membunuh semut tentaranya terlebih dahulu, bukan?" tanyanya penuh arti. Neji yang sudah amat paham watak Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap maksudnya.

"Yeah…" sahut Neji, ikut-ikutan menyeringai. "Seperti yang diajarkan para tetua dulu; Bunuh ratunya terlebih dahulu, maka semut lain akan mati dengan sendirinya."

Sasuke balik menatap Neji. Wajah dinginnya menggelap. "Jadi sekarang, beritahukan pada mata-mata itu, aku akan menggantikan posisinya. Suruh ia kembali malam ini juga dan sebelum pihak Negara Angin memulai penyerangan, mereka akan mendapati pimpinan mereka membusuk di bawah kakiku."

Neji membungkuk hormat.

"Siap, Kolonel Uchiha Sasuke."

To Be Continued

First fic! FIRST FIC, YEIII! Akhirnya Ita bisa juga buat akun. Tapi keren banget, fic pertama langsung rate M! #bejadhamatgua. Jadi gimana menurut reader? Dilanjutin apa nggak? Ita sebenernya kurang pede sih, buat fic yang beginian. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Naruto mencuri hatiku… #aw, aw, aw…

Saran? Kritik? Please RnR! ^^


	2. The Meeting

This is Our War

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaNaru (for now and the next several chapters)

Rated: M

Warning: Perombakan dan pencampur-adukan sejarah secara bejad, EYD berantakan, typo(maybe), imajinasi berdasarkan pelajaran geografi SMP, istilah kemiliteran yang aneh,konten dewasa, dll.

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua Kolonel Tinggi dalam Perang Besar ke-2. Bertempur meninggalkan tunangan masing-masing yang menunggu di negeri suaka untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Kasih sayang yang timbul diantara darah para tentara, dan cinta yang melanggar perintah Para Petinggi.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! So it's means no flame,ok?

.

.

.

Eurasia hanyalah sebuah benua. Membaginya menjadi dua dan berperang hingga menitikkan darah orang yang tak bersalah hanya akan menodainya. Lebih baik saling bekerja sama dan tolong menolong sebagai sesama makhluk yang meminjam sejumput tanahnya untuk menetap. Perang bukanlah ajang untuk membela harga diri, melainkan hanya sebagai pemuas rasa egois yang timbul dari keserakahan pribadi.

Memang benar, tapi…

Semua orang juga tahu kalau bicara itu lebih mudah daripada melakukan, kan?

Menyatukan kedua bangsa tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Setiap jiwa yang lahir dari masing-masing negara telah ditempa untuk memiliki karakter yang tidak akan bisa cocok untuk disatukan.

Perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh. Terlalu jauh sampai rasanya mustahil untuk menyatukan mereka. Bahkan cinta—yang selama ini dikabarkan bisa membuat perbedaan menjadi indah—hanya menjadi omong kosong.

Banyak hal yang menjadi pertimbangan, sampai semua perbedaan itu menciptakan sebuah kesimpulan mutlak.

Perang ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Eurasia, Fire Country, 12nd February 1802

10.00 P.M.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa menyandang jabatan Kolonel Tinggi bukan berarti ia bisa menggerakkan dunia dengan tangannya. Banyak benalu dan kutu kasur yang harus ia musnahkan terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa mencapai ke puncak tahta.

Termasuk pria tua di hadapannya kini.

"Aku menolak."

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Ingin sekali ia rasanya mencabut katana di pinggangnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan hidung pria tua yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahnya ini.

"Tapi Otou-sama, mereka akan menyerang perbatasan pagi ini juga dan—"

Pria paruh baya, mengenakan kimono gelap dengan ukiran naga emas di dada menyahut dingin. "Aku duduk disini bukan sebagai ayahmu, tetapi sebagai anggota Para Petinggi, Kolonel Uchiha Sasuke."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Uchiha-dono yang terhormat…"ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di beberapa kata. "Sepengetahuan saya, sebagai Kolonel saya mempunyai hak untuk memimpin jalannya perang, termasuk memerintahkan tentara negara. Apa saya salah?"

Uchiha Fugaku menatap tajam putranya sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya lelah. Anak ini amat keras kepala.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memerintahkan pasukan tanpa izin dari Para Petinggi Negara Api. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa bersikap egois pada Haruno-san."

Kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir ayahnya membuat darah Sasuke mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ho… jadi wanita itu yang membuat segalanya menjadi sesulit ini?

"Apa yang telah ia katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke dalam nada rendah, nyaris menyerupai geraman binatang. Bayangan seorang wanita berambut merah muda melayang-layang di benaknya.

Fugaku mengangkat alisnya. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi dua orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sekarang ia kesulitan mengenyahkan pikiran memutilasi Haruno Sakura dalam benaknya.

"Ia adalah orang yang gampang ditebak." Jawab Sasuke diiringi dengusan sinis, membuat Fugaku tersenyum miring.

"Yah… kita anggap saja bahwa ketakutan terbesarnya adalah kepergianmu ke daerah musuh. Dan sebagai calon menantu, ia memintaku untuk menjagamu. Itu saja." Jawabnya kalem. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban sok polos itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku adalah seorang Kolonel! Sudah tugasku untuk membela negara kita, HARGA DIRI kita! Apa dia berharap bahwa aku akan mengelus kepalanya di beranda sementara anak buahku berjuang di medan perang?!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang semakin meninggi di setiap kata.

"Kau memang seorang Kolonel Tinggi, Sasuke…" Ah, kali ini Fugaku ingin berbicara sebagai seorang ayah. "Tapi kau juga anakku, penerus keluarga Uchiha. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja sejak kakakmu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan negara ini."

Sasuke tersentak. Kepalanya serasa dihantam batu berat. Kenapa… kenapa ayahnya mengungkit-ungkit kakaknya?

Pemuda itu tertunduk, matanya terasa berat. Kepalanya mulai memutar memori-memori menyakitkan yang membuat tubuhnya melemas. Mendadak, entah kenapa semua semangatnya untuk menyerang Negara Api lenyap tak bersisa.

"_Wakarimashita_," ucap Sasuke setelah lama terdiam. Perlahan dia bangkit dan membungkuk hormat. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Fugaku menatap kepergian anak bungsunya dalam diam. Sasuke amat keras kepala, ia tahu itu. Dan sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa melarang Sasuke tidak akan ada gunanya.

Tapi…

Jika ia mengungkit masalah Itachi…

Fugaku yakin bahwa Sasuke bahkan tak akan berani untuk menggerakkan jarinya sendiri.

Sedikit pun.

.

.

.

"Jangan beri mereka kesempatan sedikitpun untuk membalas! Batalyon 3, gunakan tank untuk menyerang daerah timur perbatasan! Sementara Sniper dan Bomber Division akan mem-back up kalian dari selatan. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Ribuan prajurit berpakaian hijau tersentak, lalu memberi hormat tanda mereka mengerti. Di belakang mereka tank, dinamit, senjata laras panjang otomatis, dan berkotak-kotak granat dikumpulkan menjadi satu, siap untuk digunakan.

Uzumaki Naruto, dengan seragam tentara penuh dengan pangkat di dada dan di kedua bahu, ditambah mantel hitam serta topi khas commander, menyeringai melihat pasukan elit Negara Angin atau biasa disebut WCEF. Persenjataan lengkap, tentara yang terlatih, dan dukungan finansial tinggi membuat tentara mereka jauh diatas level pasukan Negara Api.

Tapi…

Kenapa mereka masih bisa kalah?

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Dia benci… dia sangat benci kekalahan. Terjatuh di bawah kaki musuh setelah menggenggam kemenangan selama 100 tahun adalah penghinaan tak termaafkan, terlebih lawan mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang kampung dengan senjata yang kuno pula.

"Bunuh mereka…" bisik Naruto, menggertakkan gigi geram. "APAPUN YANG TERJADI, BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

Seketika semua tentara yang berbaris dihadapannya terdiam.

"Mereka telah lancang menyerang negara kita, TANAH kita! Membunuh rakyat di perbatasan dan menyakiti keluarga kalian! Melecehkan HARGA DIRI kalian, NEGARA kalian! Dan setelah semua apa yang mereka lakukan, pantaskah mereka menang, HAH?!" teriak Naruto penuh dendam. Ditatapnya satu persatu tentara di depannya dengan pandangan nyalang.

"Sudah banyak rakyat yang menjadi korban, sudah banyak anggota keluarga kalian yang tewas di tangan mereka!" seru Naruto lagi. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, siapa diantara kalian yang keluarganya dibunuh oleh binatang-binatang Negara Api itu?! SIAPA?!"

Ratusan tangan terangkat tinggi.

"Lalu apa yang kalian tunggu?! Tidakkah kalian ingin membalas dendam dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sejenak semuanya tertegun sebelum mengangguk penuh amarah. Sepertinya mereka sudah terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Naruto.

Sang Kolonel tersenyum, senyuman yang mampu membuat Shikamaru—yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari samping—menghela napas. Jika senyum sadis itu sudah terulas di bibir Naruto, maka ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"KARENA ITU, BUNUH MEREKA!" teriak Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar. "SANDERA IBU DAN ISTRI MEREKA! HABISI PARA PEMUDA DAN BAYI YANG ADA DISANA!"

"YEAH!"

Naruto tertawa puas. Dengan bangga ia menatap pasukannya dan mengangkat senjata. "Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa yang berkuasa di benua ini. Angkat senjata kalian, dan musnahkan mereka dari Eurasia!"

Ribuan—tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu—senjata terangkat tinggi. Amarah, kebencian, dan keserakahan menggelapkan setiap pasang mata yang tersembunyi dibalik topi tentara mereka.

Mengiringi setiap langkah menuju medan perang.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela napas, menatap bosan Naruto yang sibuk mengepak senjatanya. Pasukan utama baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, kemungkinan besar mereka sedang bertarung di perbatasan sekarang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Suara Naruto sukses membuat alis Shikamaru terangkat. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap Naruto dari sini, mengingat kekasihnya itu membelakanginya sedari tadi.

"Ho…"

Dahi Naruto berkedut. "Hanya itu reaksimu? Aku akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, kau tahu." Ucapnya kesal. Bukan berarti dia berharap Shikamaru akan menangis tak rela atau apa, tapi setidaknya tunjukkanlah sedikit kepedulian.

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru mendekat. Lengan kokohnya melingkari pinggang Naruto, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto, memberikan sensasi desiran aneh padanya. "Aku _selalu_ tahu."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat telapak tangan Shikamaru dan mengecupnya penuh sayang. Tangan ini… adalah tangan yang selalu mengelus kepalanya setiap malam. Tangan yang menggapainya saat ia terpuruk, dan tangan yang selalu memberinya kepuasan setiap gairah menyelimutinya.

Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan kedua tangan ini.

"_I love you, Dear…_" bisik Naruto. "_I love you so much that it scared me_." Lanjutnya sendu. Dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sebelum bertemu dengan Shikamaru, dan itu membuatnya takut.

_Loneliness_

_Helpless_

_Loveless…_

Naruto tidak mau merasakan semua itu lagi.

Shikamaru terdiam. Matanya terbelalak ketika kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada tulus itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"_Damn_…" maki Shikamaru pelan. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Kalau kau mengatakan hal manis seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Suara tawa kecil terdengar. Naruto berbalik dan menatap dalam mata Shikamaru. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan dan keteduhan disana.

Dan juga rasa cinta yang amat dalam.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Uzumaki dan harga diriku," ucap Naruto tegas. Ia menangkupkan wajah Shikamaru di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Persetan pada pertunangan, aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Hatiku, tubuhku, harga diriku… semuanya milikmu, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terpaku mendengarnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Benarkah… benarkah ini? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah setia padanya? Menyerahkan diri padanya?

Kolonel Tinggi seperti dia— yang disegani bahkan oleh Para Petinggi… pada Letnan seperti dirinya?

"Apa ini Sumpah Tak Terlanggar—_ Wind Country Unbreakable Vow_?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Naruto terkekeh terhibur.

"_No, Dear_…" jawab Naruto, memeluk Shikamaru dan bergelung manja.

"_This is __**my **__unbreakable vow_."

.

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan tudung kepalanya saat ia melewati Pos Penjagaan Timur Negara Api. Berdehem untuk mengecek suaranya sudah tersamarkan dengan baik, ia menggumamkan tanya saat seorang tentara menghentikannya.

"Kartu pengenalmu?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kusam lalu menyerahkannya kepada tentara tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa kau di Negeri Suaka, Takahashi-san?" tanya tentara itu. Sasuke mendengus.

"Saudaraku dipenjara disana, jadi aku akan mengunjunginya selama beberapa hari." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Di balik tudungnya dia menyeringai melihat tentara itu menganggukkan kepala dan mempersilahkannya lewat.

Sasuke menatap hamparan tanah di depannya dengan pandangan tajam. Hah, ia yakin pasti ayahnya tidak akan menyangka ia akan berbuat senekat ini. Melintasi Negeri Suaka—Mizugakure—yang berbatasan langsung di bagian selatan Negara Angin dan merupakan jalan pintas kesana untuk menyusup ke Headquarter.

Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat ketika maniknya menangkap gerbang masuk Mizugakure. Sembari kakinya melangkah, kepalanya memutar kembali percakapannya dengan Neji beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"Kau serius?" tanya Neji. Alisnya terangkat tak percaya. "Dari mana Fugaku-sama tahu rencanamu?"

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia merasa sangat frustasi.

"Sepertinya sebelum pergi ke Mizugakure Sakura sempat… katakanlah membuat kesepakatan dengan pria tua itu." Jawab Sasuke muram.

Alis Neji terangkat semakin tinggi. Dia kenal baik Sasuke, ia tidak akan merasa frustasi begitu saja saat rencananya ditolak. Pasti… ada alasan lain.

Dan hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke lebih buruk daripada saat ia kehilangan ular peliharaannya.

"Apa Fugaku-sama mengatakan sesuatu tentang Itachi-niisama?" tebak Neji dengan mata memicing, dan tubuh Sasuke yang mendadak mengejang membuat Neji yakin bahwa tebakannya benar.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menghela napas berat. Ternyata Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, hm?

"Sudah 3 tahun, Sasuke…" ucap Neji pelan. "Waktu selama itu seharusnya sudah cukup membuatmu melupakannya. Itachi-niisama yang memutuskan untuk pergi, kau tahu itu."

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, melirik Neji lewat sela jemarinya dan menampakkan mata kosong yang selalu muncul saat topik kakaknya diungkit-ungkit.

"Lupakan perasaanmu, Sasuke. Dia kakakmu sendiri. Perasaan seperti itu tidak seharusnya ada diantara kalian."

Oniks Sasuke tampak semakin kosong.

"Dia tahu hubungan kalian terlarang, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Pemuda raven itu memejamkan matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seandainya saja… seandainya saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha…

"Jangan biarkan perasaan pribadi menganggu kredibilitasmu sebagai pemimpin kemiliteran Negara Api, Sasuke. Bukannya aku menyarankanmu untuk menentang ayahmu, tapi menurutku ini kesempatan emas untuk mengubur Kolonel mereka." Lanjut Neji dengan suara dalam, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah tidak fokus lagi.

"Aniki…"

Neji menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Dengar, Sasuke…" ucapnya cepat, meraih bahu Sasuke dan mengguncangnya. "Kalau kukatakan hal ini padamu, maukah kau berjanji untuk melanjutkan rencana kita?" desaknya penuh tekanan.

Diamnya Sasuke akan ia anggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Kau selama ini mengira Itachi-niisama tinggal di Mizugakure?" tanya Neji, dan langsung menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sasuke yang mendongak begitu cepat.

"Bukankah memang itu kenyataannya?"

"Kau salah," ujar Neji. "Dia tidak pernah kesana, sekalipun."

Pupil Sasuke semakin melebar. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Yeah," sahut Neji, tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Kakakmu berada di Negara Angin."

_**End Flashback**_

Otot wajah Sasuke mengeras. Selama ini ia dibohongi oleh Fugaku, mengatakan bahwa Itachi pergi ke Mizugakure dan menetap disana untuk menghindarinya.

Menghindari masalah yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

'_Neji sialan, jadi selama ini dia menyembunyikan informasi ini padaku sekian lama?_'

Kaki Sasuke menyentuh gerbang baja yang membatasi wilayah perang dengan Mizugakure. Akhirnya ia sampai ke negeri perlindungan dimana para bangsawan dan rakyat sipil berlindung dari kekejaman perang.

Satu-satunya daerah yang tidak bisa dijamah oleh Negara Api maupun Negara Angin, karena mereka memiliki kedaulatan sendiri yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Mempunyai sistem kemanusiaan yang tidak mengenal kasta. Bangsawan, rakyat biasa, atau budak yang tinggal disini mendapat perlakuan sama.

_Well yeah_, dia akan 'mengobrol' dengan Sakura nanti.

"Takahashi, dari Negara Api." Sasuke menyebut nama samaranya pada penjaga pos Mizugakure. Penjaga itu menatapnya sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami tidak lagi menerima tentara disini, Tuan Uchiha. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu seorang tentara Negara Angin membuat kekacauan disini sehingga tetua Mizugakure memutuskan untuk tidak menerima tentara untuk sementara. Maaf." Ucap penjaga tersebut tegas.

Wow, dia bisa mendeteksi mana muka tentara dan muka budak dalam sekali lihat?

Sasuke menggeram. "Kau menyamakan aku dengan tentara Negara Angin rendahan?" tanyanya, merasa terhina.

"Bukan itu maksud saya. Kami hanya ingin mengantisipasi, itu saja."

Otak Sasuke berpikir cepat. Berdebat disini hanya akan membuang waktunya saja. Negara Angin akan memulai penyerangan beberapa jam lagi dan ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika Kolonel mereka meninggalkan Headquarter.

"Tu—ARGH!" penjaga itu terbatuk saat bagian tumpul pisau Sasuke menghantam lehernya hingga pingsan. Sasuke yang melihat celah segera menyambar kunci gerbang dari pos penjaga dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci secepat mungkin.

"Tangkap dia! Dia memaksa masuk kedalam!"

'_Kuso_.' Batin Sasuke ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Sepertinya dia terkepung, heh?

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan katana kebanggaannya dan berbalik, menyeringai pada puluhan penjaga yang bersiap dengan berbagai senjata di tangan.

"Mana yang kalian pilih," katanya dengan nada dalam. "Mengizinkanku masuk atau kehilangan kepala kalian?"

.

.

.

Naruto mengumpat saat kepalanya terantuk tempat tidur. Memandang penuh dendam, Naruto merogoh sakunya, hendak menembak tempat tidur itu hingga berlubang sebelum ia menyadari bahwa senjatanya telah disita.

"_Shit_."

Pemuda pirang itu menendang dinding dengan geram. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Dia hanya ingin mengambil jalan pintas ke Negara Api dengan melewati Negeri Suaka ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum dia mampir sebentar ke kedai minum dan mabuk hingga membuat kekacauan di kota.

Dan disinilah dia, di penjara Mizugakure, termangu sampai Shikamaru—yang baru saja dikabari Naruto—memberikan jaminan.

"Sial, padahal aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana jika Kolonel mereka memilih untuk ikut berperang daripada mengurusi berkas di Headquarter?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, mondar-mandir gelisah sampai sebuah suara pintu selnya yang dibuka menghentikan gerakannya.

"Masuk."

Dahi Naruto mengerut ketika safirnya menangkap sesosok manusia dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam selnya. Memang sel ini memiliki beberapa fasilitas untuk dua orang. Tapi ayolah… ranjangnya hanya ada satu! Dia tidak sudi berbagi kasur dengan orang asing!

Ia seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemimpin tertinggi kemiliteran Negara Angin, for The God's Sake!

"Umm…" suara rintihan dari sosok yang sedang telungkup di depannya itu membuat dahinya semakin berkerut dalam. Suaranya dalam juga, ternyata.

Perlahan sosok itu mengangkat tubuhnya, agak terhuyung sembari memegangi kepalanya. Well, sepertinya dia terkena serangan jarak jauh dengan jarum bius.

"Dimana ini?"

Kerutan di dahi Naruto hilang seketika, berganti dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga tak percaya. Tepat di depannya, berdiri seseorang dengan kulit amat putih—mulus tanpa cacat—dengan mata hitam berkilau seperti batu mulia. Wajah luar biasa cantik dihiasi juntaian rambut raven yang kelihatannya sangat lembut jika disentuh.

Sungguh, baru pertama kali dia melihat manusia secantik dia.

"Err…" Naruto mengeluarkan suara antara ingin memekik dan menggeram. "PENJAGA, KENAPA KAU MEMASUKKAN SEORANG GADIS SATU SEL DENGANKU?!"

Plak!

"Jangan berteriak, _Baka_!"seru gadis itu dengan suara berat, membuat Naruto terpaku dengan cap tamparan di pipinya.

"Kau… sakit tenggorokan, Nona?"tanya Naruto hati-hati, tanpa menyadari kepala raven itu sudah mengeluarkan asap.

"Aku laki-laki, Keparat." Tukasnya seraya meludah ke samping. Kepalanya masih agak pusing setelah 6 jarum bius menancap di tubuhnya, mau tidak mau memaksanya mengibarkan bendera putih saat dibawa kesini.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Matanya menyelusuri tubuh itu dengan seksama. Ramping, mulus, dan… pendek. Tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai leher Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan aura-aura tak enak menguar dari tubuh ringkih itu. Menghela napas, Naruto yang iseng mendekat.

"Kau tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirimu laki-laki?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati si Raven. "Dengan _body_ sependek ini?" lanjutnya dengan senyum miring. Ia semakin mendekat, menyangka kalau sosok bermata oniks itu akan melangkah mundur.

Tapi dia salah.

Gadis itu—setidaknya itu dugaan Naruto—tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malahan menatapnya tajam dengan sorot mata penuh keangkuhan.

Puk.

Eh?

Seketika seluruh warna menghilang dari wajah Naruto saat pahanya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa 'ganjil' di selangkangan sosok di hadapannya.

"Jadi siapa yang kau bilang 'Nona', Sialan?"

"…"

Oke, Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia tahu benar bahwa penghinaan tak termaafkan yang tidak bisa diterima seorang pria sejati adalah dikatai 'perempuan'.

"Oh, aku lupa. Namaku Takahashi, senang berkenalan denganmu—"

BUGH!

"—_Kuso Blonde_…"

.

.

.

Susah bernapas, dan sangat ingin memukul sesuatu sekarang. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang pemuda yang kini sudah mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang pekat sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari negara yang berbeda, dengan profesi yang sama pula.

"Kurang ajar dan tidak beretika. Tidak heran kau berakhir disini, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke dengan nada penuh kebencian di setiap kata-katanya. Sosok indahnya yang tengah terbaring di kursi panjang menatap langit-langit penjara dengan tajam.

Bagus, tak hanya ia kehilangan banyak waktu untuk rencananya, sekarang dia harus satu sel dengan musuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik ke samping dengan ekor matanya, sedikit tertarik mengapa tidak ada balasan dari si pemuda pirang bertubuh tinggi kekar itu. Dan betapa dia ingin mencabut katananya—seandainya tidak disita—dan mencolok mata itu karena seenaknya tidur disaat ia galau.

"Cih, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Dia sampah Negara Angin." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menghela napas berat. Tadi mereka nyaris saja saling membunuh satu sama lain ketika mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama tentara, tapi dari pihak yang berbeda. Saling menghina dan memukul hingga sebuah lebam muncul di pipinya.

Tapi…

Bukankah sekarang kakaknya juga sama saja dengan mereka?

Sampah, yang dipelihara oleh negara sampah juga.

Pemuda tampan itu mencengkram dadanya. Sakit, sangat sakit. Ia kira perasaan ini akan mati seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mengingat 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan ia sudah bertunangan.

Ia sudah berusaha mencintai Haruno Sakura, tetapi kenyataannya, hatinya hanya untuk satu orang.

"_Baka aniki_." Desisnya diantara keremangan penjara.

"Ngh… Shi-Shika…"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, dengan cepat menoleh pada musuhnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengigau, mengucapkan sebuah nama sementara tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tidak peduli. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak hal dan ia merasa sangat lelah. Perjalanan yang panjang, ditambah dengan perkelahian fisik dan siksaan batin… membuatnya tak kuasa menolak rengkuhan dewi mimpi yang mengajaknya menutup kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak tak nyaman. Tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang biasanya selalu menyelimutinya setiap malam.

"Shika…"

Ia tidak suka seperti ini. Dimana lengan kokoh yang biasanya memeluknya itu? Dimana elusan lembut di kepalanya yang selalu membuatnya bergelung seperti kucing itu?

Dia merasa kosong.

Selama 4 tahun ia terus dimanjakan dengan sentuhan hangat itu, dan ia sudah kecanduan.

_Damn._

Samar-samar Naruto merasakan kehangatan lain. Kehangatan yang hampir sama dengan milik Shikamaru. Mungkinkah itu kekasihnya.

"Dimana kau—umm—Shika?"

Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju sumber kehangatan itu. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Shikamaru.

**Hug.**

"_My Dear_…" desah Naruto manja, mengeratkan pelukannya. Ah… akhirnya ia mendapatkannya juga. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit yang halus, lembut sekali sehingga ia ingin mengeluskan pipinya ke kulit itu.

Hembusan napas hangat meniup lehernya, membuatnya tersenyum. Napas Shikamaru memang selalu hangat.

Dan bibirnya juga.

Secara naluri Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba meraih bibir hangat kekasihnya. Dan begitu bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sumber napas hangat itu, insting liarnya menuntunnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Ah…"

Sejak kapan bibir Shikamaru terasa semanis ini? Well, biasanya memang manis, tapi tidak semanis ini.

Naruto memagut bibir itu lembut. Teksturnya seperti jeli, dan ia suka. Belum lagi sepertinya Shikamaru juga menyukainya. Sebelah tangan halus itu memeluk pinggangnya dan yang satunya lagi mengelus pipinya, mengundangnya untuk bermain lebih dalam.

Lalu tiba-tiba bibir itu mulai mendominasi. Merangsek masuk dan menjelajah isi rahangnya. Menggodanya.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Yang jelas, ia ingin lebih.

Ia haus akan sentuhan Shikamaru.

"Ah!" desahan kecil lolos dari pertahanannya. Ciuman itu semakin panas, dan tangan yang meraba-raba bokong seksinya itu juga tidak membantu.

"Ah, Shikamaru…"

_Well, he is an Uke, after all._

"Itachi-nii…"

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

Oke, Ita udah apdet chap 2! #tepoktangannista. Agak lama sih, tapi nggak papa kan?

Sekarang kta bales review dulu. Dan jangan lupa RnR, ya? ^^

.

**Sheren**

Ini udah di update. Makasih ya… ^^

**OchiCassiJump**

Ini udah dilanjutin. Maaf ya kalau lama. Dan makasih reviewnya…

**PoeChin**

Cerita tentang keluarga Hyuuga akan dijelaskan nnt, ok? #senyum misterius. Kyuu dan Itachi bakal dimunculin kok, gak ada mereka nggak rame.

Negeri suaka itu negeri perlindungan. Itu wilayah yang memiliki kekuasaan tersendiri, jadi nggak bisa diapa-apain. #senyum ala ibu guru

Makasih reviewnya ya…

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

wah, bisa jadi bahan cerita tuh. Tapi jangan langsung lope-lope lah… nggak seru ntar. Biarkan mereka bersakit-sakit dahulu sebelum bunuh diri kemudian #dilempar elpiji.

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya reviewnya… ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

Yupz, Naruto tuh tunangan hinata. Dan karena author nista ini fansnya ShikaNaru, makanya kita buat mereka selingkuh! #ditendang ibu-ibu anti poligami

Sasunaru ya pasti ada dong, biar seru. Dan soal sakura…. #smirk, akan kita urus nanti. #khekhekhe…

Makasih reviewnya ya..

**UzumakiKagari**

Ini SasuNaru. My favourite pairing #senyum ala fujo

Makasih revewnya…

**Oryzasativa**

Ini udah lanjut…

Sasu ada pacar sih, tapi di masa lalu #hiks

Neji akan ada pasangannya sendiri nanti. Tunggu aja ya…

Makasih reviewnya…

**R**

Khukhukhu… pastinya. Akan ada banyak baygon dan tali tambang yang menunggu untuk digunakan #ditebas. Akan ada bumbu angst disini, tunggu aja, ya…

Makasih reviewnya.

**Aretabelva**

Ini mereka udah ketemu. Gimana menurut areta?

Makasih reviewnya…

**Faicentt**

Baguslah kalau faicentt suka. Soalnya Ita juga suka keduanya.

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya ya…

**Dede**

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya… ^^

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Huwee…. Gak suka ya… #hiks. Sori ya, tapi ini tetap SasuNaru kok.

Makasih reviewnya…

**It's ryuu**

Ini udah lanjut… ^^

Makasih reviewnya ya…

**Narusay**

Nggak langsung dibunuh dong… ini kan sasunaru. Kalo naru mati, sasu sama siapa dong? Rela nggak kalo sama sakura? #senyumnista

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya ya…

**Kim HoJoong**

Salam kenal juga… ^^

Ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih banyak atas reviewnya ya…


	3. Chapter 3

Eurasia, This is Our War

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: M

Warning: Perombakan dan pencampur-adukan sejarah dan bahasa secara bejad, EYD berantakan, typo(maybe), imajinasi berdasarkan pelajaran geografi SMP, bahasa inggris dan jepang yang berantakan, Lot of ShikaNaru and ShikaNaru lemon! Jadi jika anti, plis skip sebelum bernafsu nge-flame author polos ini! *Bombay.

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua Kolonel Tinggi dalam Perang Besar ke-2. Bertempur meninggalkan tunangan masing-masing yang menunggu di negeri suaka untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Kasih sayang yang timbul diantara darah para tentara, dan cinta yang melanggar perintah Para Petinggi.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya. Mengangkat alisnya, pemuda itu menyentuh sebuah vas yang berada di meja kecil, menyadari bahwa seharusnya vas itu sudah tidak ada sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

Seingatnya, ia berada di penjara Mizugakure, bertengkar dengan seseorang yang bernama Men.. ra? Menna? Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia lebih memikirkan tentang suasana ini, suasana yang mengingatkannya pada malam pertamanya dengan Shikamaru.

Mendadak sebuah gerakan di tempat tidurnya yang dikelilingi kain transparan bewarna putih menarik perhatiannya. Siluet dua orang yang tengah bersama membuatnya melangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka, mulai merasakan firasat aneh.

Ini… benar-benar seperti malamnya bersama Shikamaru.

Dan ternyata memang benar.

Di tempat tidur besar itu, Naruto melihat kejadian 4 tahun lalu, dimana ia berada di bawah Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefenisi.

"Sir?"

"Naruto."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Sir U—"

"Naruto."

Erangan frustasi terdengar. "Yeah, Na… Naruto—sial, ini sangat merepotkan."

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Dengan gemas diciumnya pipi pemuda yang tengah memeluknya, mengelus punggung tegap itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

"_I love it_," bisik Naruto. "Teruslah memanggilku dengan nama itu, Shika."

Sebuah kecupan di dada kembali ia hadiahkan untuk Shikamaru. Rona merah yang nyaris tak terlihat menghiasi pipi Shikamaru seiring dengan sentuhan Naruto yang semakin intens.

"Shika…"

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku seperti itu Sir—Naruto." ucapnya dengan nada berat. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto yang bermain di pahanya. "Aku tipe pemain yang tak sabaran jika terpancing."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memerah. Sudah lama ia menginginkan ini.

"Begitu?" gumam Naruto, menatap dalam Shikamaru yang berada di atasnya. Sengaja ia meliukkan lehernya yang jenjang, seolah menyodorkannya secara sukarela pada Shikamaru. Belum lagi gerakan pinggulnya menggoda sesuatu yang sedari berkedut tak nyaman di balik celana kekasih barunya itu.

"Yeah…" sahut Shikamaru sebelum menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher Naruto, mengigit kecil, dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Mulut Naruto terbuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Matanya terpejam menahan sejuta rasa yang dikirimkan Shikamaru di lehernya. Hembusan napas yang menerpa membuatnya merinding, sukses membuat kedua lengannya memeluk bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Bagaimanapun juga, pria yang berada dibawahnya ini adalah atasannya, orang nomor satu di kemiliteran. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan dirinya tampak menyedihkan di depan orang sehebat Naruto.

"Eh?"

Shikamaru menahan napas saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto kini menyelinap ke dalam dan mengelus pantat Shikamaru.

"Kau mempunyai pantat yang seksi, Letnan…" bisik Naruto tanpa menghentikan elusannya. Rona merah di pipi Shikamaru semakin menjadi dan ia memilih untuk menghentikan aksinya memanja leher Naruto.

"Setahuku kau orang yang jarang memuji, Naruto." kini Shikamaru mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan baru atasannya itu. Bibirnya mengecup bahu Naruto, memainkan lidahnya disana. Tangannya menjelajahi perut Naruto, memutar jemarinya di pusar sang pemuda sebelum meraih kejantanan Naruto.

"Ah…"

Mata Shikamaru melebar. Suara desahan Naruto amat seksi, sangat lembut untuk ukuran tentara elit seperti dirinya. Suara itu tak hanya dipenuhi gairah, tapi juga…

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin. Memangnya siapa dia hingga berpikir bahwa dia dicintai oleh Naruto?

Hubungan ini hanya sebatas kontak fisik, itu saja.

"Shika… Shika… Shika…" Naruto terus meracau tanpa henti. Tubuhnya panas, terbakar. Setiap tempat yang disentuh Shikamaru terasa aneh, tapi ia menyukainya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti gemetar dan mengeluarkan suara yang tidak pernah ia perdengarkan pada siapapun.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu…" Shikamaru mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat Naruto terpekik. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan, berusaha menggapai Shikamaru yang memandangnya dengan mata setajam elang.

"Ah… Shika—My Shika…" tangan Naruto masih terjulur berusaha menggapai leher Shikamaru. "Umm…"

Jantung Shikamaru berdetak begitu keras. Pemandangan dimana Naruto berusaha meraihnya dengan wajah memohon seperti itu membuat otaknya tidak mampu mencerna apapun. Tidak pernah ia bermimpi bahwa ia akan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti ini.

Mata biru itu meredup ketika Shikamaru tidak menyambut uluran tangannya. Wajahnya memanas menahan emosi yang membuncah-buncah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan bibirnya agak terbuka, terus membisikkan nama sang terkasih dengan suara yang semakin lembut di setiap lantunannya.

"Shi—"

Bibirnya terbungkam saat Shikamaru mencium Naruto tiba-tiba, memberikan ciuman hangat yang penuh dengan hasrat. Kedua lengan kokohnya memeluk Naruto erat-erat yang dibalas dengan perlakuan serupa oleh sang kolonel.

Naruto membuka belahan bibirnya, mengait lidah Shikamaru dan menariknya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin Shikamaru mencicipinya, mendominasinya hingga ia berteriak ketika tubuhnya berada dalam genggaman Shikamaru.

Manis.

Mata Shikamaru menggelap. Dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa manis yang seperti ini. Mulut yang lembab dan hangat, rasa manis yang basah membuatnya kalap.

"Hmm… Ngh!" Naruto mendesah tertahan. Shikamaru semakin liar. Ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto tanpa ampun, membelit lidahnya dan menghisap dengan kuat.

"Hiahh!" lenguhan puas meluncur dari bibir terjajah Naruto setelah Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya. Mata biru Naruto kini tak secemerlang biasanya, meredup oleh gairah yang meledak-ledak. Perlahan ia melirik Shikamaru dengan mata sayu yang semakin membangkitkan gairah sang letnan.

"Good…" Naruto menjilat sisa saliva di bibirnya sembari memberikan tatapan jinak pada Shikamaru. "Very good…"

Shikamaru dapat merasakan rasa sesak di celananya mulai menyiksa. Agak terengah ia meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di selangkangannya.

"Ah…" lenguh Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya ke bantal. Dia bisa merasakan betapa tegangnya Shikamaru, membuatnya malu sekaligus bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan celana Shikamaru dan memekik senang melihat milik Shikamaru yang berdiri kokoh.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?" mohon Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kejantanan Shikamaru.

"Tidak sebelum aku mencicipimu terlebih dahulu."

Berani. Pemuda di atasnya ini benar-benar berani dalam berbicara, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memberikan undangan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup pada Shikamaru.

"_Dinner is ready._"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kau berhasil membuatku terpancing, Naruto."

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi berikutnya hanya membuat keduanya gila. Naruto seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Ia melenguh, mendesah, dan berteriak ketika Shikamaru menyentuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dalam kenikmatan yang membuatnya hilang akal. Belaian Shikamaru sukses membuatnya memohon dengan mata berair, meminta agar bawahannya tersebut segera memulai acara utama.

"Hah… Shi—ngh! Ah! Ah!" kedua jari Shikamaru bergerak liar di dalam dirinya, mencoba meregangkan selebar yang ia bisa. Wajah Shikamaru sendiri mulai memucat. Dia bisa merasakan betapa menakjubkannya Naruto. Panas, licin, dan juga… _sangat sempit_. Jemarinya dicengkram dari dalam dengan kuat. Napasnya bisa terputus kapan saja setiap kali ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam sini nanti.

"Cukup! Cukup!" raung Naruto karena Shikamaru terus menyentuh prostatnya. "A-aku mau yang lebih be-NGH!"

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan." Komentar Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingin berhenti sekarang. Ia masih ingin menikmati wajah sensual yang ditunjukkan atasannya ini. Wajahnya bewarna merah pekat, tubuhnya berkilau oleh keringat, matanya yang setengah terpejam menggelap oleh gairah. Suara-suara yang semakin memercikkan minyak dalam api nafsu di tubuhnya terus mengalun dan geliat tak berarti dari Naruto membuatnya gila.

Mendadak Shikamaru tercekat. Naruto yang tak sabaran kini tengah mempermainkan kesejatiannya, menggerakkan tangannya cepat hingga membuat napasnya terhenti sejenak.

"Ber—hah—henti…" lirih Shikamaru dengan suara tertahan. Sebenarnya dia sudah menahan dirinya sedari tadi. Segala gerakan sensual dan wajah erotis yang Naruto tunjukkan sejak awal membuat hasratnya melambung tinggi hingga ia berpikir bahwa jika ia tidak mengontrol diri, Naruto akan terkoyak dengan lalimnya.

Jangan pernah membangkitkan singa yang tertidur, semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Berikan milikmu, kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto bersikeras. Mata Shikamaru menyipit.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terluka nanti." Balas Shikamaru seraya menegakkan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan memposisikannya di pangkuannya.

"Tidak a—AHHHHH!"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru mengerang pelan. Kejantanannya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Naruto. Rasanya jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada ia merasakannya dengan jari. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terasa amat nikmat. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan semenakjubkan ini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Shikamaru meraih pinggul Naruto dan menurunkannya dengan tenaga penuh sementara pinggulnya bergerak menghujam Naruto dari bawah.

"HIAAA! SHIKA! AH! AH! AHHHH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Shikamaru masuk sangat dalam, begitu dalam hingga ia merasakan keberadaan kekasihnya itu di dalam perutnya.

Shikamaru tahu Naruto merasa kesakitan. Memejamkan matanya, Shikamaru berusaha berkosentrasi mencoba berbagai sudut untuk menemukan prostat Naruto sementara sebelah tangannya memanjakan milik Naruto.

Ia sudah mencoba di sebelah kiri sudut 45 derajat, dan ia tidak menemukannya. Masuk lebih dalam dan mencoba arah yang berlawanan hanya akan membuat Naruto tambah kesakitan.

'_Kalau begitu…_'

SLAM!

"UWAAAAA!"

Naruto meraung keras. Matanya terbelalak dengan tubuh melengkung ke belakang. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri saat sekujur badannya gemetar menerima kenikmatan luar biasa yang berasal dari pangkal tubuhnya.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto terbata dengan saliva mengalir dari tepi bibirnya. "Coba ulangi lagi…"

Seringai kemenangan terukir di bibir Shikamaru. Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya, ia membaringkan Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto…" bisik Shikamaru lembut. Dielusnya pipi Naruto dan mencium dahinya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto merengut. Apa-apaan Shikamaru? Kenapa ia malah mengajaknya bicara saat ia mulai merasa senang?

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Naruto, berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Ia dapat melihat Shikamaru mendesis, jelas sekali mati-matian menahan diri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa… bagiku untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya mulai melembut. Digenggamnya tangan Shikamaru yang mengelus pipinya, mencium tangan itu penuh perasaan.

"Apa aku terlihat keberatan, hm?" tanya Naruto balik. Shikamaru memberinya tatapan tak yakin.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, kau tahu itu…" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. "Tubuh orang seperti dirimu tidak pantas disentuh olehku. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik, Naruto."

Shikamaru tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Naruto, tapi kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk menyentuh pria seperti Naruto. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi pengecut seperti ini, namun ia sadar bahwa ini salah. Salah untuk Naruto yang telah memiliki tunangan, dan salah untuknya yang terlalu berharap…

Dia bukanlah orang yang tepat.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, Shika…" suara Naruto membuatnya mendongak, dan terkejut melihat mata biru itu berkilau. "Kupikir kau adalah salah satu dari orang yang paling cepat kupecat, dengan wajah malas dan kuapan ngantukmu yang menyebalkan itu." Lanjutnya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Shikamaru, sementara yang sebelah lagi masih memegangi tangannya.

"Tapi kau mengejutkanku. Dengan tangan ini," Naruto mengecup jemari Shikamaru. "Kau menggebrak mejaku, mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik daripada melenyapkan sebagian wilayah perbatasan…" ucapnya nyaris menyerupai bisikan. "Dengan bibir ini," Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Shikamaru. "Kau berteriak, mengatakan bahwa aku dan pikiranku sangat merepotkan…"

"Kau tahu posisimu sebagai bawahanku, tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu padaku."

Darah Shikamaru berdesir kencang. Dia tidak pernah tahu Naruto mempunyai tatapan selembut itu, dan suara selirih itu. Dan ada apa dengan bibir Naruto yang bergetar halus di bibirnya ini?

"Aku mungkin seorang Kolonel, tapi aku juga manusia, Shika…" ucap Naruto di bibirnya. "Kau membangkitkan naluriku sebagai seorang manusia yang ingin disentuh oleh… oleh…"

Mata Naruto terpejam erat, bibirnya semakin bergetar. Kedua tangannya kini menyentuh dada Shikamaru, menenggelamkan kepala kuningnya di sana.

"Orang yang kucin—"

"To-tolong hentikan…" potong Shikamaru terbata-bata. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto dan mengangkatnya, menatap lurus mata biru itu. "Kau akan membuat keadaanku semakin merepotkan."

Senyuman kecil terulas di bibir Naruto. Perlahan ia meraih ikatan kuncir rambut Shikamaru dan melepas ikatannya, membuat rambut hitam Shikamaru terurai di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Kau tampan, kau tahu itu?" jemarinya menyisir rambut panjang sebahu Shikamaru. "Kau memiliki semua yang kumau, jadi berhentilah menganggap rendah dirimu sendiri."

Sebuah ciuman di dahi Shikamaru mengakhiri segalanya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Napas Shikamaru menghilang entah kemana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan aliran darahnya berdesir kencang. Angannya melambung tinggi seiring dengan kebahagiaan memenuhi tubuhnya.

"OH!" pekik Naruto ketika Shikamaru mendadak menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghujam prostat Naruto dengan kuat. Kedua lengannya yang kokoh memeluk Naruto erat, bibirnya menodai leher Naruto dengan lembut.

"AH, SHIKAMARU!" teriak Naruto seperti orang gila. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa seks bisa senikmat ini, semanis ini. Shikamaru terus membuatnya pusing dengan semua yang ia berikan. Kenikmatan, kehangatan, dan juga… kasih sayang.

"Naruto… Naruto…" desah Shikamaru bagaikan mantra. Seluruh sel dalam raganya meraung nikmat. Hati dan tubuhnya berseru kencang, membuat gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"More! Harder! Fas—GOSH! HYAAA!" kedua tangan Naruto terangkat kesisi kepalanya, menyerah. Shikamaru semakin menggila, seorang petinggi militer yang selama ini ia hormati pasrah di bawahnya, berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Nikmat sekali, Shika! No—NGH!" Naruto memekik tertahan ketika Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah kakinya agar bertumpu di bahunya, melesakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam.

Naruto melihat bagian persatuan mereka. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana dirinya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Shikamaru. Keluar masuk dengan cepat, menghentak. Pinggulnya seakan terdorong ke tenggorokannya saat lubangnya digempur habis-habisan. Ia juga bisa melihat betapa kerasnya kejantanan Shikamaru, merah dengan urat berkedut-kedut. Tapi yang membuatnya melenguh adalah lubangnya yang memakan Shikamaru dengan lahapnya, merekah dan menghisap Shikamaru ketika ia menarik keluar, meremas ketika mendorong ke dalam.

Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Napasnya semakin memburu melihat betapa erotisnya pemandangan di bawah sini.

SLAMM!

"AAA!" Naruto tersentak. "SO-SO GOOD! Hah… hah— A-apa yang kau la—ngghh… lakukan pada anusku, Shika? I-ini sangat ni… ni—OHHH! INI NIKMAT SEKALI, DAMN IT! Ah! AH!" racau Naruto tanpa henti. Ia seperti orang kerasukan. Ia terus mendesah, mengerang, merintih, melenguh, dan meraung tanpa henti. Malam yang seharusnya tenang menjadi begitu panas tak tertahankan. Shikamaru pun kehilangan kendalinya, mengikuti jejak Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu liar.

Malam itu adalah awal dari semuanya, dan awal dari tahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman, menggesek-gesekkan kakinya ke permukaan tempat tidur. Kerasnya busa, suara decitan per, dan bau apek menguar dari bidang yang tengah ditidurinya. Membuka sebelah matanya, Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpat tentang betapa terhinanya dia karena mendapati kasurnya yang empuk berubah menjadi kasur para budak sebelum ia menyadari adanya sosok lain di hadapannya.

Pupilnya mengecil seketika, seiring dengan naiknya bulu kuduk di tengkuknya.

"_Holy shit!_" seru Naruto seraya merapatkan dirinya selekat mungkin di dinding. Wajahnya begitu pucat seakan baru melihat hantu. Otaknya yang masih belum berfungsi benar berusaha mencerna pemandangan _awkward_ di depannya.

Dia tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah—memiliki ketertarikan untuk memperbolehkan seseorang selain Shikamaru menitipkan bokong di kasurnya. Apalagi tidur dengan begitu bebas, mendominasi kasurnya begitu saja.

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

"Ngh…"

Mata biru laut Naruto mengerjap cepat dan segera menajamkan penglihatannya. Lensanya menangkap pergerakan sosok itu yang mulai menggeliat pelan. Mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"_Crap!_"

Pemuda itu mengumpat kasar. Sekarang ia ingat dimana dia dan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Membuat kekacauan di kedai minum, dipenjara sampai jaminan dari Headquarter datang, dan ditempatkan satu sel dengan tentara rendahan Negara Api.

Benar-benar sial.

"Hei kau, bangun dan segera enyahkan tubuh ringkihmu dari sini!" seru Naruto seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu dengan kakinya, dan segera mengerenyit jijik saat kakinya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan langsung dengan punggungnya.

**Slap!**

"Apa kau pernah diajari sopan santun di negaramu, Sampah?" sebuah suara berat dengan aksen Timur yang kental memasuki pendengaran Naruto. Tercenung sejenak, Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Bahkan denyutan nyeri di kakinya akibat tamparan keras Sasuke tidak diacuhkannya.

Seluruh dunia pun tahu; Naruto lemah terhadap yang cantik-cantik.

"Kenapa takdir begitu tolol memberikan anugerahnya pada seorang pecundang?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, miris sekaligus tak terima melihat kenyataan yang terlalu kejam padanya. Dan begitu ia menangkap memar biru di pipi sosok dewa itu, Naruto mau tak mau merasa lega karena setidaknya ia masih mampu untuk memukul Sasuke.

"_Baka_." Dengus Sasuke dingin, menyeringai puas melihat lebam yang diberikannya di mata kiri dan lengan Naruto kini semakin membiru. Oh yeah, sepertinya dipenjara sehari tidak buruk juga.

_And now think about it_. Penjara Mizugakure hanya melepaskan tentara yang menjadi tahanan setelah mendapat jaminan dari Headquarter negara masing-masing yang harus di tanda tangani oleh Kolonel dan Para Petinggi. Tanpa ada jaminan, maka menjadi tahanan seumur hidup bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

Bagaimana bisa ia keluar dari sini jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jaminan? Dia kabur dari negaranya! Dan siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Para Petinggi—khususnya ayahnya—jika ia ketahuan meninggalkan negara saat penyerangan?

Demi Manda, dia tidak pernah merasa seidiot ini sebelumnya.

"Tahanan sel 23," serempak mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu sel mereka, dimana seorang penjaga berseragam seadanya mengetuki jeruji sel dengan tongkat panjang. "Takahashi dan Menma. Kami akan mengadakan pemeriksaan sel. Berkumpul di aula, sekarang."

Naruto sedikit mengerenyit mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama samaran. Dia terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama yang 'lebih terhormat'.

Tapi seterhormat apapun namanya yang selalu disebut dengan embel-embel kebesaran, dia tetap paling senang ketika Shikamaru yang memanggil namanya.

Naruto. Hanya Naruto. Bukan Sir Uzumaki, Kolonel_, _atau kata-kata 'wah' lainnya. Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut dengan suara berat yang terkesan malas namun tetap seksi itu membuat angannya melambung tinggi.

Ya, dia sangat suka. Terlebih jika kekasih rusanya itu meneriakkan namanya saat mencapai orgasme hebat, membuat tubuh maskulin itu bergetar dalam kenikmatan yang manis setiap malam. Lalu saat sang letnan pertama membisikkan kata 'terima kasih' dan memeluknya dengan tubuh bercucuran keringat. Seperti mimpinya ta—

Tunggu.

Naruto memandangi bagian tengah celananya yang entah sejak kapan menggembung.

'_Fuck you, Shikamaru. Bahkan bayanganmu saja sudah membuatku berada dalam masalah_.' Geram Naruto mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak kabur dari penjara, kembali ke negaranya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Shikamaru.

"Apa ada masalah, Menma-san?"

Dengan getir Naruto mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan sumber masalahnya dan tidak mengacuhkan pandangan dingin sosok cantik di sampingnya.

"Err… keberatan jika aku menggunakan kamar mandi dulu?"

Ingatkan dia untuk mengurung Shikamaru dan mengikatnya agar ia bisa 'bermain' sepuasnya setelah kembali ke Negara Angin nanti.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru sadar betul bahwa posisi yang diemban kekasihnya itu bukan posisi main-main. Kekuasaan nyaris tak terbatas untuk menggerakkan tentara negara dan dapat berunding langsung dengan Para Petinggi bukanlah keistimewaan yang bisa dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Latar belakang politik yang kuat dan kemampuannya yang mampu memukau para skeptis sekalipun menjadikan Uzumaki Naruto—kekasihnya—bagaikan sosok agung yang tak tersentuh.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang dengan derajat setinggi itu, terlebih jika dia hanyalah seorang letnan. Derajat mereka terlalu berbeda, dimana ia hanya orang biasa yang diberi sedikit anugerah berupa kecerdasan, tidak lebih

Sementara Naruto? Sebutlah dia prodigy di depan semua orang, dan mereka akan mengangguk tanpa ragu. Terlahir dari keluarga Uzumaki yang mendominasi kursi pemerintahan dengan reputasi melahirkan generasi sempurna tanpa cela. Bergabung di pasukan elit pada usia 15 tahun dan langsung mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin Batalyon I di garis depan.

Kekasihnya merupakan tentara termuda yang diterima di _Wind Country Elite Force_—Pasukan Elit Negara Angin—dan langsung mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin Batalyon II di Frontline. Ia baru berusia 14 tahun waktu itu dan lulus dari pelatihan hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun. Naruto sudah bertarung di garis depan sementara ia masih menjalani pelatihan. Dan ketika ia berhasil mendapat jabatan tertinggi, ia—Nara Shikamaru—hanya mampu memegang jabatan letnan.

Perbedaan yang sangat jauh.

Karena itu ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto mau menjadi kekasihnya sementara banyak orang yang lebih baik di luar sana. Bahkan ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, calon pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga. Wanita anggun, bangsawan terhomat. Jika mereka berjalan beriringan, mereka akan terlihat seperti dua potongan puzzle yang menyatu.

Lagipula, sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh ke dalam cengkraman Naruto bahkan setelah ia mengetahui semua itu. Walaupun kekasih pirangnya itu luar biasa, sifat aslinya ternyata jauh dari bayangan orang. Dia keras kepala, tidak suka dibantah, mulut beracun, suka seenaknya, dan manja.

Senyum simpul terukir di bibir Shikamaru. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Naruto mempunyai sisi manis seperti itu? Menyusup ke ke kamarnya di asrama hampir setiap malam hanya karena ingin dipeluk, membisikkan kata-kata mesra sebelum jatuh tertidur di lengannya, dan bangun dengan geliat manja yang menyebabkan mereka butuh waktu ekstra untuk menenangkan diri.

"Letnan?"

Shikamaru terkesiap, cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sekretaris Naruto memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Saya sudah berkali-kali memanggil Anda dan sepertinya Anda bahkan tidak sadar bahwa saya ada disini." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menahan senyum. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat letnan jenius yang amat dibanggakan Kolonel mereka melamun seperti gadis remaja?

Senyum canggung menghiasi bibir pemuda itu. "Saya baik-baik saja. Dan…" Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Sang Sekretaris mengangguk sedikit sebelum menyerahkan sebuah surat lusuh pada Shikamaru.

"Surat ini baru datang tadi pagi, dibawa oleh perwakilan dari Mizu…" jelasnya hati-hati, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang cukup menganggunya.

"Dan dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'tidak tahan alkohol', jika Anda ingin informasi tambahan."

Wajah Shikamaru memucat seketika. Satu-satunya orang yang cukup keras kepala untuk meminum minuman keras walaupun segelas cocktail saja mampu membuatnya tumbang, satu-satunya orang yang selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencoba minuman lain selain jus ketika Shikamaru tidak ada hanya dia.

Dengan tak sabar Shikamaru membuka amplop itu. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah saat ia menyadari bahwa seharusnya segala surat yang datang dari negara lain dikirim ke kantor Kolonel atau wakilnya.

Bukan kepada letnan yang bertanggung jawab untuk urusan strategi seperti dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga, kucing betina itu…" desah Shikamaru putus asa. Dia tidak menduga bahwa Naruto yang selalu bersikap penuh perhitungan itu bisa jatuh hanya karena sake.

Walau mungkin ia juga ikut andil dalam masalah kali ini. Pertahanan Naruto yang lemah terhadap minuman beralkohol membuat Shikamaru mengawasinya secara ketat, sehingga di usianya yang sudah kepala dua, Uzumaki Naruto, Pimpinan Kemiliteran Negara Angin hanya boleh minum air putih dan jus. _No tea or coffee—_kafein akan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kucing betina?" suara yang terdengar bingung membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang menambah kharismanya hingga siapapun—termasuk sekretaris muda itu—akan tertegun melihatnya.

"Ya, sepertinya Negara Mizu menemukan kucing betinaku disana." Ucap Shikamaru tanpa melepas senyumnya. "Dan sepertinya ia membuat masalah."

Sekretaris itu terkikik geli. "Oh, dan ini laporan hari ini. Topik kucing ini membuatku nyaris melupakan tugasku yang lain."

Shikamaru meraih laporan yang diberikan gadis itu dan membacanya. Seketika dahinya berkerut. "Kau yakin?"

Anggukan pasti menjadi jawabannya. "Jangan meremehkan keluarga Hyuuga, Nara-san."

Shikamaru menguap malas, tapi matanya seolah menyeringai. "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan—"

"—Hanabi."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum mendongak dan memberikan tatapan yakin pada lawan bicaranya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menatapnya serius, menginginkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Putra saya akan melaksanakan perintah Anda dengan sempurna."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Kolonel Uzumaki sendiri yang turun tangan? Kalian Para Petinggi tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia masih dibutuhkan Negara Angin. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, negara akan berada dalam masalah." Sahut Gaara cepat. Sebagai presiden, dia tidak ingin negaranya yang akhirnya mendapatkan kolonel yang handal mengalami kehilangan sebesar itu.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Minato. "Kami sudah sepakat, Gaara-sama. Anda tidak berpikir misi ini bisa dilakukan orang lain, kan?"

Gaara diam. Perkataan Minato ada benarnya. Misi membunuh kolonel Negara Api bukan misi yang bisa diemban sembarang orang. Apalagi ini adalah misi rahasia. Kalaupun misi ini gagal, kemungkinan Naruto terekspos oleh negara musuh amat kecil, dan siapapun tak akan mengira bahwa mereka akan mengutus kolonel mereka untuk menyusup ke Negara Api. Jadi Naruto bisa berbohong soal identitasnya dan mereka tidak akan mencurigai Naruto sebagai pemimpin kemiliteran Negara Angin.

Tapi tetap saja…

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan, terlebih Uzumaki sudah bergerak ke daerah musuh…" ucap Gaara. "Tapi aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu. Kirimkan Aburame ke posisi Uzumaki, dia pembawa pesan terbaik kita dan sampaikan ini pada Uzumaki." Gaara menyodorkan secarik surat pada Minato yang langsung mengangguk dan melesat pergi.

Gaara memandang keluar jendela. Kerutan samar tercetak di dahinya.

'_Berhati-hatilah pada keluarga Hyuuga, Uzumaki_.'

.

.

.

Oh, yeah… hiatus yang lama sekali. Hahaha… *ketawa canggung. Gomen ne, Ita sibuk banget ama UN dan SNMPTN, jadinya yah… *garuk-garuk kepala.

Oh ya, mungkin chapter depan bakal jadi lebih serius. Dan jika ada yang terganggu ama lemon Shikanaru, author minta maaf. Udah masuk scenario, soalnya…

Ita nggak bisa bales reviewnya semua, tapi Ita akan jawab pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul.

'Ini pairingnya SasuNaru. Ingat ya, SasuNaru, atau bisa dibilang SasuNaruSasu. Soalnya Ita agak bosen sama Sasuke seme yang cool, pendiam, dingin, pokoknya lebih macho dari si uke. Bukannya nggak suka, tapi pengen nyoba sesuatu yg beda. Bukannya lebih menarik, kalau pas dari luar keliatannya dia lemah, cantik, mulus, pendek… tapi dalemnya beda. Sekilas ga akan ada yang nyangka sifat dominannya bisa buat Naruto yang lebih tinggi dan keliatan kuat takluk. Uwooo… bayanginnya aja nosebleed nih *mesum parah. Intinya _seme like uke_, dan _uke like seme_. Hohoho…'

So, please review?


End file.
